


Thesis

by Luonatar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Français | French
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonatar/pseuds/Luonatar
Summary: L'histoire se passe quelques années après la guerre contre les Moissonneurs, sur une planète désertique nommée Ellys'andrei, devenu le théâtre de tension entre asari et butarien après qu'on y ait découverte une nouvelle ressource d'importance capitale. Le personnage principal, Ashara Ryner, vétéran de la guerre, essaye d'y d'oublier son passé mais va être mêle à une série d’événement qui va chambouler l'équilibre des forces en présence. Elle va aussi faire une rencontre qui va peut-être l'aider à faire son deuil et avancer à nouveau vers l'avenir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. Elle ce passe dans l'univers de Mass Effect mais l'histoire et les personnages sont originaux. Ceci est ma première fanfiction. N'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis ou des conseils. Have fun.

Prologue

Le silence de la nuit fut brisé par une série de gémissements qui se muèrent en cris de terreur. La silhouette, recroquevillée sur son lit, se réveilla en sursaut, la tête encore pleine d’images de griffes et de sang. Un rapide regard autour d’elle lui permis de s’assurer qu’elle était bien dans la seule pièce constituant son foyer et non sur un champ de bataille. Une douleur familière lui lacéra le dos lorsqu’elle s’assis sur son lit. A tâtons, elle chercha l’une des nombreuses bouteilles jonchant le sol de sa chambre et la porta à ses lèvres. Vide. De dépit, elle l’envoya se briser contre un mur et se saisit d’une seconde qu’elle vida d’un trait. Le gout familier de l’alcool envahit sa bouche et la rassura. Poussant un grognement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l’unique fenêtre de la pièce. La lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les rideaux révéla les formes féminines de l’occupant.  
Arrivée à sa destination, elle écarta les rideaux et, fermant les yeux, poussa un soupir d’aise lorsque la douceur de la nuit vint lui caresser la peau. Enfin, elle les rouvrit et admira le paysage s’étalant devant elle. Thesis. Une succession de taudis s’’étendait dans toute les directions. Des maisons de tôles, de béton ou de terre coexistaient, s’enchevêtraient et se superposaient, formant ainsi une parodie de ville. Une multitude de rues sinueuses complétait l’ensemble, semblant presque avoir été tracé par l’épée d’un géant ancien et oublié venu sculpter la matière même de la ville. Enfin, au loin, se dessinait la mer des sables, calme et majestueuse, éclairée par les 2 lunes d’argent de la planète.  
En tournant la tête, elle observa le port auquel été amarré toute une flottille de voilier solaire. Certains étaient déjà en ébullition et se préparaient à partir. Poussant un soupir, elle se détourna de la vue, s’habilla, regroupa ses maigres possessions dans un sac et parti en direction du port.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1  
Quelques jours plus tard.  
La lumière timide du soleil levant éclairait par le hublot la seule passagère de la navette : une asari, jeune, quelques centaines d’années tout au plus, la peau d’un beau bleu clair, consultant distraitement son datapad. Plusieurs informations concernant sa destination y étaient affichées.  
Ellys’andrei : planète majoritairement désertique, située à la limite entre l’empire asari et l’hégémonie butarienne. Colonisée par l’empire asari en 547. Un puissant champ magnétique la recouvre, empêchant tout appareil électronique de fonctionner à sa surface, à l’exception des pôles, où le champ est plus faible. De par ce fait, les 2 principales villes sont Thesis au pôle Nord et Vecterax au pôle Sud.  
A première vue dépourvue d’intérêt, la planète a acquis une importance capitale lorsque on y a découvert le seul gisement connu à ce jour d’Ellysium, un nouveau matériau dont les nombreuses propriétés font encore l’objet de recherche. Contestée depuis par l’hégémonie butarienne, Ellys’andrei a connu plusieurs conflits entre asari et butarien.   
Le conseil galactique est finalement intervenu et a décidé de céder l’hémisphère Sud aux butariens, espérant ainsi calmer les choses. Cet état de fait est toujours d’actualité.  
La planète est majoritairement recouverte de grande étendu désertique parsemé de pics rocheux.  
L’asari lisait distraitement le reste des informations concernant l’histoire de la planète lorsque son comlink émit une vibration, suivi de la voix du pilote lui annonçant l’imminence de son arrivé. Tirée de sa rêverie, elle regarda par le hublot et pu distinguer sa destination. Thesis. De son point du vue, son regard embrassa toute la ville, du port à la haute ville en en passant par les bas-quartiers.  
La navette se posa quelques minutes plus tard au spatioport. Elle saisit son sac et sauta en dehors. Son premier contact avec la planète fut un nuage de sable soulevé par une bourrasque. Clignant des yeux, elle distingua une silhouette sur le quai d’atterrissage. C’était une asari, vêtue d’une armure couleur ocre qui détonait avec sa peau d’un bleu sombre. Un étui contenant un pistolet pendait le long de sa hanche.   
« Lieutenant Sera Til’ani ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Elle-même ».  
« Soldat Jina T’esius. J’ai été chargé par le commandant Iessari de vous escorter jusqu’à nos baraquements. » dit-elle en effectuant un salut militaire, le buste légèrement incliné, le poing sur le cœur.   
« Entendu soldat. Je vous suis. »  
Les deux militaires traversèrent l’aire d’atterrissage, puis le spatioport, pour enfin monter dans un speeder.  
« Profitez bien du trajet, lieutenant, ce genre de transport est un luxe à Thesis ».  
Le speeder décolla et commença à survoler la ville. Sera vit défiler une succession de rues poussiéreuses bordées d'étales de marchand jouxtant des maisons de toute taille et de tout type.  
« Ça change de Thessia n’est-ce pas ? » dit Jina afin d’entamer la conversation.  
« Je m’attendais à une urbanisation disons… plus ordonnée de la part d’un territoire asari. »  
« Thesis a longtemps été un repaire de mercenaire et de hors-la-loi. Ajoutez à ça le champ magnétique et l’Ellysium et vous obtenez l’une des villes les plus chaotique et les plus densement peuplée de cette partie de la galaxie. »  
« Et on doit maintenir l’ordre dans tout ce foutoir ?» dit Sera en souriant.  
« Ou plutôt en donner l’impression ».  
« Et bien Jina, je sens que je ne vais pas m’ennuyer ».  
« Vous n’avez pas idée. Et vous n’avez même pas encore fait la connaissance de la faune locale : serpent des sables, butariens énervés, mercenaires de tout poil, hors la loi divers et variés…Au fait Lieutenant ? »  
« Oui ?»  
« Bienvenu sur Ellysand’rei ».  
L’éclat de rire que poussèrent les 2 asaris se perdit dans le ciel de Thesis.


End file.
